User blog:Derpinator9001/Advance of Eternity Chapter 1 - It Begins
Chapter 1: It begins '-Scene: Japana Imperial Aerial Self Defense Force Air base-' Suigetsu: So we're investigating what's left of the lab again today huh...... ???: I know you're not exactly looking forward to it. But neither am I, yet do you hear me complaining? I sometimes even wonder why you're the top scientist when you have that kind of attitude, Sui-kun. Suigetsu: You know how to mock someone, Marika-san. Marika: This was your doing you know, but it's not like we have a choice anyway. Let's go. '-Scene: Destroyed Bloontonium Lab-' The two look around the place, but they only saw what one would see in a typical destroyed laboratory. Machines knocked over, chemicals spilled, vials samshed, wires hanging here and there. After wandering about, Marika saw something a bit off with one of the walls, and she tore off the wallpaper. There was a hidden door, marked all over with labels such as "DO NOT ENTER" "DANGER" "RADIOACTIVE" and the like. Marika called Suigetsu over and together they went inside. Suigetsu: Ugh, a secret room full of High tech that even I don't know about? Seriously, what was old man Joshua doing here back in the day....... He then picks up a seemingly normal piece of metal, only to discover that it was Electrum. Marika: What is this? Can't be regular Steel, it's too hard. Suigetsu: This isn't just regular metal, This is ELECTRUM!!! Oh I can only imagine what technology I could invent with this!!! I'll finally be able to build that Mecha I've been planning on building for a while. Marika: There's a whole pile of them over there. *points at another door* After extracting the Pure Electrum, they went to the door Marika pointed. Upon opening the door, they saw an unusually large hatch that was marked: "THIS HATCH WAS MADE TO SEAL ALL EVIL THAT USED TO ROAM THIS DIMENSION. DO NOT OPEN IT WHATSOEVER, OR SO HELP ME I WILL DRAG YOU DOWN TO HELL." Suigetsu: We probbly shouldn't open this.............. Marika: I'm with you there, We're so out of here!!! The two then rush outside, but the change in conditions, the unusually high temperature and rain being the most signifiant, the seal on the hatch weakened, and it opened by itself. There was a huge flash of light, and there was a ship-like figure, and at its center was a dark blue core. Suigetsu: What the hell is that?? Marika: Looks like some sort of alien spacecraft. Suigetsu: Oh god, IT'S AIMING AT US!!!! Marika: WTF??!?! SCREW THIS LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!! Suigetsu: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!!! Suigetsu summoned his Camouflage Missile Launching Stealth Jet codenamed "Stingray", got on with Marika, then sped off at hypersonic speed. The unidentified craft was close behind though, and Suigetsu was beginning to get extremely terrified. Suigetsu: OH GOD IT'S COMING FOR US WE ARE SO DEAD!!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG Marika: *slaps Suigetsu* Can you not be a coward right now? I'm trying to get us out of here, and you keep screaming like a little girl. Suigetsu: *takes a few breaths and calms down* Right, I'm feeling okay now....... Until the craft fired a few lasers at the Stingray. Suigetsu: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH NYAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAA Marika: Hang on, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!!!!! Marika then prceeds to gracefully evade all the lasers. This continued until they both made it back to the Air base. '-Scene: Marika's office-' Suigetsu: That, was too intense, I almost got at least 20 heart attacks back there. Never going back again. That was some extremely awesome flying ability back there Marika, you sure aren't General of the Air force for no reason. Marika: I know, but man, that craft was extremely terrifying. We have to report this, I don't want to risk having that thing suddenly appear and wreck Japana. Something must be done about it. Suigetsu: I might have an idea, since we collected all the Electrum, this should work. Suigetsu left a note on Marika's desk, went back to his Laboratory and went to work. It's been a few months since then, but when he finished, he went out, and Marika was standing outside. Marika: Woi, I was wondering where you went, and I'm not really surprised that you're here. What have you been up to these past few months? Suigetsu: Remember that unidentified ship that nearly killed us? I built a Mecha just to counter it. Normally it would take me at least 3 years, but with the help of my nanites that time's been cut way short. I proudly introduce to you: the White Raven MK I!!! Eh? Eh? cool right? Marika: .............. Suigetsu: Hey, what's with that look? Marika: .............. Suigetsu: Seriously........ Profiles Unlocked! Marika Akabane (Age: 16): Apparently the Leader of the JIASDF. Friends with Suigetsu. Category:Blog posts